


Consequences

by flying_siphonophore



Series: Kinktober 2020 [2]
Category: The Last of Us (Video Games)
Genre: Age Difference, Angst, Breeding, Canon Compliant, Creampie, Dirty Talk, F/M, Hot Old Man Joel Miller Gets Laid, I guess it is the apocolypse lol, Maybe? I guess, Morning Sex, Older Man/Younger Woman, Smut, Unprotected Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:55:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26778457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flying_siphonophore/pseuds/flying_siphonophore
Summary: Consequences be damned. If he’s thought about what those consequences might look like with you, he won’t ever admit it. Damn them to hell, either way.
Relationships: Joel (The Last of Us)/Reader, Joel (The Last of Us)/You
Series: Kinktober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949620
Comments: 14
Kudos: 186





	Consequences

**Author's Note:**

> Oct. 2, 2020: Creampie
> 
> Day 2 with Daddy Joel Miller!!! Please fuck me up!

Joel’s never claimed to be a good man, and maybe he’d be a better man if the world wasn’t absolutely fucked. He should really be concerned about the fact he’s in his fifties, and that you’re maybe ten years older than Ellie, and that you both definitely don’t want kids in this fucked up world. It’s risky, way too risky in this day and age, but who's to say that’s not part of the thrill of such a thunderous connection in a life that’s already taken so much?

The world has gone to absolute shit, and with it modern conventions for population control. Condoms are a hot commodity and medicinal birth control doesn't exist. Joel knows for a fact that hasn’t kept people from fucking. It certainly hasn’t stopped him, despite the potential consequences.

It certainly hasn’t stopped you, some young pretty thing with your whole life ahead of you that first made eyes at him in Jackson’s only bar months ago, eyes he tried to ignore because it was supposed to be wrong for him to want someone so much younger than him, right? You should have been easier to ignore.

But he just can't get enough of you, the way you taste and the way you feel. The way you make him feel. You’re smooth and soft compared to his scar-riddled, sun-damaged skin. Not that you don’t have your own scars, but somehow you make the damage of this world so beautiful, beautiful enough to trace with his mouth and his fingers, which is exactly what he’s done this morning, fuck whatever other responsibilities he has to Jackson.

He's gonna be late for his patrol shift, knows Tommy will come knocking, but the needy hug of your pussy and the little sounds you make with each deep kiss of his cock makes it hard to think about anything else. You're fucking wet and tight, warmer than he ever remembers every time he works his dick up inside you, satisfying some dumb, ancient animal part of him. Making some idiotic, young-blooded-male part of him that's never really gone away with his age purr like a tom cat.

Joel grits his teeth as his cock sinks past that initial tight squeeze, into deeper, hugging depths. "Fuck, baby--"

Your strong legs squeeze tight around his middle, moaning in the quiet early morning light as he fucks you into the mattress. This terrible life has kept him in shape, and he’s never been more thankful for that than when he made the insane decision to let someone almost thirty years younger than him into his bed.

"Oh, Joel…" The sound is so sweet, a trembled whisper against his lips. Something hot and sharp cuts through him, a pleasure so sweet it stings, and Joel's hips stutter in their even, steady pace, the slick sounds of your pussy worked well by his dick.

Your nails dig into his shoulders, your pussy clenching down like you don't want him to leave you, like you want him inside you forever, and Joel pants like he’s just fought off a whole horde on his own. He yanks your head back by your hair, growls against your neck, slaps his hips deeper to get that intoxicating squeeze again.

A soft, drawn out sigh cracks from your throat, a trembling quake growing from your belly out until Joel has to pin you in place with his weight and hips, pinning you to the bed with his cock.

"There you fucking go," he murmurs dark against your ear, choking on his words while he feels you cum, feels how much your body needs him. Your cry is muffled by his neck as he rubs, rubs, rubs at your clit. "I’m gonna fill you up, til you're leakin' me all goddamn day. Better feel it when I come back, baby, wanna feel you kept me." He pulls out and juts back in. He does it again, because it feels unreal to push into your sopping body, where it feels like you were meant for him, to feel your belly jolt and grasp at him just like your limbs, with an agonized whimper.

Beneath his words, with his thrusts, you tell him yes yes yes yes please yes until he grunts, pausing in his pistoning motion, cock thickening with a low rumble, gushing cum inside you, in that place in your body meant only for him now. He feels the hot flood of his seed fill in all the nooks and crannies around the flared head of his dick, and rolls his hips forward with a whispery hiss, pushing it deeper, stroking fingers over your firm, wet clit til he feels you clench tight around him again. Insurance that his cum gets dangerously deep into your body, right where you want it to be.

Consequences be damned. If he’s thought about what those consequences might look like with you, he won’t ever admit it. Damn them to hell, either way.

You sigh, pretty eyes glittering back at him in the morning light. He leans forward with a creak of his bed, meshing his lips with yours, for as long as he has left.

A muffled knock at his front door doesn't spur Joel to move any faster in pulling out, peering down with a racing heart at the milky spill of his spend clinging to his softening skin and your swollen lips. You spread your shaking legs wider under his admiring eye, and grin like a fox when you catch his gaze.

The whole house rattles when the front door sweeps open. It’s Tommy for sure, but Joel ignores whatever it is he calls up the stairs, taking his time to pet broad hands over your belly, burn this sight into his retina before whatever horrors wait for him outside of this little paradise that is his bed when you’re in it.

You twitch when he pats your messy pussy, clamping your thighs together around his wrist with a laugh.

"Meant what I said, little girl." He knows you like the playful warning in his tone.

You wink, tilt your head back for a deceptively chaste kiss. "It'll be right here when you get back, old man."

**Author's Note:**

> kudos/comments are appreciated!
> 
> follow me on tumblr @ saetyrn9


End file.
